It is currently mandatory to use a traffic sign comprised of a triangular bracket which is placed on the road at a certain distance from the stationary vehicle.
This device is hardly visible from afar, at night or under conditions of rain, fog or poor visibility.
Placing this device implies the user needs to get out of the stationary vehicle, regardless of road or/and weather conditions.
Furthermore, the device does not inform on the requirement to keep enough distance when overtaking a stationary or broken down vehicle on the road.
These lacks can result in really dangerous situations for the life and physical integrity of the user, in addition to leading to severe accidents which could be avoided if a different device were used.
As background information, the inventor knows utility model ES1009398U, which has a similar purpose to our invention but differs from it due to its complex, unpractical lighting system.
Besides, model ES1009398U does not favor compliance with the obligation to keep enough distance when overtaking a stationary or broken down vehicle because it is designed to be placed on top of the vehicle.